Guarded
by VixenSerael21
Summary: Long ago, a promise was made and two families were forever joined. Now, The Guardians must use their special bonds to save the future...and their loves. Rated M for fluff, lemons, and adult content. Inu x Kag, San x Miro, Rin x Sessh
1. Chapter 1

Guarded

Prologue:

Red rimmed sunken eyes stared jealously at the couple. Why would Kikyo, a priestess, fall in love with a demon? She could have any man in the village if she just asked, but instead she preferred the company of some dog demon!

The man watched on, feeling more and more disgusted at the display in front of him.

Kikyo held her love and smiled. It was a rare thing, not just their relationship, but the opportunity to live in pure bliss. In his arms, she could feel everything she was told her whole life was out of reach.

InuTairo never held anything so dear and precious before. He would keep her heart and safeguard it with his life.

"Kikyo, I wish you could run away with me, be my mate, bear my pups, live with me in the western lands."

Lifting her head from his strong shoulder, she smiled brightly at him.

"That life sounds like Heaven, InuTairo, but we would have to take my little sister with us. I couldn't bear to leave her behind."

"Is she also a priestess?"

"Well, she has the ability, but I don't want this life for her. I want her to be free to live a life of her choosing, not obligated or bound by duty."

With a twinkle in is amber eyes, he smiled and twirled her around. Could his heart feel any fuller than it did now? So much was brimming within him, and he, who never showed his true emotions, allowed a small moment of vulnerability as a single tear fell from his eye.

"It's settle then! You and your sister will leave with me to the western lands and you will become my mate."

Setting her down, he gently ran his clawed hand down her silken tresses.

"Two nights from now, I will return for you and Kaede when the moon is full. Be ready with whatever you plan to take with you, and when we arrive in the west, you will no longer be Lady Kikyo Higurashi, you will be Kikyo Takahashi, my mate and love."

"Oh, InuTairo!"

It was that moment they shared their first kiss. It was sweet, it was passionate, it was everything a first kiss should be, and Kikyo fell even further into the abyss of love. InuTairo used all the strength he could muster to break free of the enchanting and intoxicating kiss.

"Careful, my love. I wish to wed you appropriately, but if we continue I may not be able to restrain myself."

She knew what he meant, because she too was feeling the lure to pull him closer, to feel his skin hot underneath her touch, to feel one with him in the most intimate way.

"I will have Kaede and myself ready to leave when you come back. For now, I must get back to picking herbs. A priestess' job is never done."

Smirking, he let her go and lifted her hand to his lips, searing her flesh with his tantalizing kiss.

"Until then, my love."

Just as quick as he stole her heart, he sped off in a ball of light; much like a shooting star, and Kikyo closed her eyes to let the sun warm her face. In this solitary moment, it was as if the clouds opened and Heaven looked upon her with kindness and love. Was this really happening? Could life be any more perfect? The setting sun brought a beautiful orange and purple haze to the sky, and she smiled and twirled in the field, eyes still closed.

"Lady Kikyo!"

A band of soldiers approached her, got off their horses, and kneeled.

"Lady Kikyo, we have something for you."

Trying to put her cold exterior back in place, she fell into her role as priestess once more.

"You may approach."

One soldier stood up and grabbed his bag, giving it to her. She held it with confusion.

"What is it?"

"The Shikon no Tama, my Lady. You are the only priestess strong enough to keep it purified and safe. We have lost many lives traveling with it already, but in your hands, we can be saved from its influence in this world."

Opening the satchel, she lifted a round purple jewel and held it in her hand.

"What makes this jewel so dangerous?"

"My Lady, this jewel is wanted by demons to increase their power, and by humans to gain supernatural abilities akin to that of demons. You must keep it far away from the demons and humans lured by its existence."

Holding the jewel, she felt her joy fade. This thing might as well had been shackles keeping her trapped in this life, bound by her spiritual powers and duty to protect.

"I shall guard it with my life."

Each word placed another crack in her heart, breaking it into pieces like shattered glass. If the soldier heard her sadness, he made no mind of it.

"Thank you, my Lady! It is a blessing to have this accursed thing, this burden off our shoulders."

Kneeling again, the soldier turned to his men.

"Our mission is completed! Now, let's finally go home."

And there they left her, alone in her prison, with the ball and chain that was too heavy for them to carry. Staring down at the jewel she sneered.

"I hate you."

As Kikyo made her way back to the village, the man which was still hidden formulated a plan.

"Lady Kikyo, that demon will not have you."

…

Making her way to a large house the villagers constructed for her, she placed the jewel in a small room with no windows, and a seal over the entrance.

"As long as I live, the seal cannot be broken."

A commotion outside drew her attention as she walked out of the house to see all the villagers arguing with each other.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

The man, Onigumo looked on her with disgust.

"This priestess! Our Lady Kikyo, has fallen in love with a demon!"

Again, the villagers raised their voices at each other, but one vouched for her.

"Lady Kikyo would never succumb to something like that! She's too innocent and powerful to do such a thing! Right, Lady Kikyo?"

All the villagers turned to her and she found it hard to try and lie to them. This was what Onigumo wanted, to see her ashamed and make her promise to never see that demon again!

"I-I... it's true. I have fallen in love with a demon."

Everyone gasped, and Onigumo took his chance.

"Now, now! She is still our beautiful loving priestess! The spell has not been fully cast over her for they have not mated! I say we lock her up and wait for the spell's power to leave her pure heart!"

They did their own version of cheering and Onigumo stepped onto the porch, shackles in hand.

"I'm sorry, priestess, but you leave me no choice."

"You followed me today, didn't you?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her to place the cuffs on her hands behind her. So close to her, he inhaled her fragrance and whispered in her ear.

"I can make this all go away if you agree to become my wife."

She tried her best to still seem cold, but she made a face like something rancid wafted to her nose.

"You are truly despicable, Onigumo. I wish I had never saved you that day."

He pulled her closer, roughly pressing her body into his.

"Now is that a way for a priestess to talk to someone? Be a good girl and agree to my proposal, or I will surely kill that demon you hold dear when he comes for you."

"He's too powerful. You would never get the chance."

Unable to resist himself, he tasted her skin and felt her shiver. Whether it was out of pleasure or disgust, he didn't care.

"One way or another, you will be mine, Kikyo. And it looks like I have two whole days to convince you of that."

Walking her down the steps, she surprised him by addressing the villagers.

"Everyone! I understand that you feel I have betrayed you, but I beg of you to not place me in some basement. I still need to protect you, so I will place a strong barrier over the village. This way, no demon can enter and I cannot leave."

Onigumo sneered at her…that was a cheap trick, but the villagers agreed to it and he reluctantly unshackled her.

"You haven't won, yet."

He turned his attention to everyone.

"Let's lock her up in her house with guards at every exit, including the windows. That way, the temptation to run can be stopped by real manpower, and not by the powers of the one wanting to leave."

They agreed and did just that. Kaede walked into her sister's home and hugged her close.

"Is it true, Kikyo? You fell in love with a demon?"

Tears fell as she wrapped her little sister in her arms.

"It is, but it's InuTairo. He wants me to become his mate. You remember him, don't you? He played with you all day in the field and even shapeshifted himself into a dog for you to ride."

Kaede smiled as the memories of that day danced in her mind.

"He was so much fun to play with, and I knew he loved you. It was in his eyes every time I caught him staring at you."

Kneeling in front of her baby sister, Kikyo searched her eyes.

"He wants to take us with him to the western lands, both of us. I don't want this life for you, Kaede. I want you to be free to live and love, and maybe one day have children if you wanted. InuTairo can give you a life freed from these cold priestess obligations I have been imprisoned by."

Kaede cried into her chest, and Kikyo rubbed her back.

"I want you to promise me something."

Her little sister looked up at her, "what is it, sister?"

Never had Kaede seen such a look in Kikyo's eyes before. It made her feel uneasy as something foreboding washed over her.

"I want you to promise me that, when InuTairo comes for me, whether I am with him or not, you will leave this place and go with him to the western lands. Leave and forget these dark memories that are sure to happen."

"Sister, what are you planning?"

Gazing down at the floor, Kikyo listened to the gentle breeze, the birds faintly singing, and smiled sadly.

"Either I leave with my love or I will die attempting it. I will not allow Onigumo to have any part of me, and I'll not live this life any longer."

Kaede may have only been seven years old, but the gravity of the situation was not lost on her, and she knew what her dear sister was telling her.

"Well, then let's make these next couple of day count."

Giving her a small smile, Kikyo nodded and they curled up as her big sister got a picture scroll out to read to her.

Kaede and Kikyo spent the night reminiscing on the few good memories they were fortunate enough to share, and ate some stew before heading to bed.

…..

Two days of waiting for the wretch that dared to try and steal Kikyo from him. Onigumo paced outside her house, sure that the priestess would lower her barrier to let the demon in.

"Ready yourselves men! He'll be here soon enough."

Glaring at the full moon that hand high overhead, he spat at the ground.

"You'll not have her. Kikyo with be mine!"

"We'll see about that."

They all turned around as the one who spoke came into the moon's light.

"So, tell me why are you, the villagers, holding your own priestess hostage?"

Onigumo looked at the white-haired demon and knew he came for a fight. There the demon was, dressed in battle armor, hair up in a ponytail, and sheer determination etched on his face.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her from being tainted by you, demon!"

Scenting the air, InuTairo lowered his head and glared at the man. One whiff was all it took to know why he was so outraged.

"What's the matter, human? Angry because she wants to be with me and not you? Even if I wasn't in the picture, you could never have her! I can sense the wickedness that resides in you, and she would sooner die than ever be overcome by that darkness you cling to."

Onigumo roared and clashed swords with the demon as the villagers shot arrow after arrow, missing their target every time. InuTairo easily pushed him back, but this puny man was not his mission.

Taking the opportunity, InuTairo rushed into Kikyo's house and found her on her knees by the bed, praying.

"Kikyo."

Breaking into a bright smile, she lunged for him and latched her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would come for me! I just knew it!"

She sobbed into his shoulder, and he couldn't bear it any longer. Bending down, he captured her lips and reveled in the feel of her softness molding to his body.

"Two days… that was far too long to be away from you."

Smiling, she grabbed her bag and lifted Kaede from her bed. As she passed the hall, she stopped and turned to the secret room housing the Shikon no Tama.

"InuTairo, do you know what the Shikon no Tama is?"

Stealing a glance at the door, he turned to her.

"Is this really the time for questions?"

"Just tell me."

"It's an urban legend among demons. A jewel that can make you the most powerful demon in all the land."

"If it exists, and I were the keeper of it, would you do everything in your power to keep us safe?"

Turning fully toward her, he clasped her hands in his. It's funny, her hands felt so small and delicate in his own. Was it even a question on whether or not he would protect her?

"If you have the jewel, then I would undoubtedly protect it as well as you."

Smiling, Kikyo made her way to the room and waved her hand over the entrance, breaking the seal, and ducking in to place the jewel in her satchel.

They made their way out of the house, a sleeping Kaede safely tucked in his arms. All they needed to do was make it out, undetected, but luck was not on their side as InuTairo got nailed with an arrow in his arm.

"InuTairo!"

Kikyo saw Onigumo coming towards him as he tried to pull the arrow out. When InuTairo turned, it was as if everything moved in slow motion. There was Onigumo, going in for the kill, and Kikyo stepping in front of him. She held onto her demon love and InuTairo felt his chin tremble as he saw the blood coming from her mouth.

"Why?! Why would you do that?! I wouldn't have died if his sword hit me!"

Leaning her face down, she rubbed the top of her little sister's head, "but she would have."

He sobbed as he held her close, but she lifted her head up to peer into his golden depths.

"Take the jewel, burn it with my body, and take Kaede away from this terrible place. Swear to me that you will forever protect the Higurashi bloodline, so one day, when the jewel appears again, there will be a priestess strong enough to protect it."

Raising her a little, he took her lips in a tender kiss, trying to pour all the love he carried into it.

"I promise, love. No matter how many generations go by, I swear to you that your family will always have the protection of the Takahashi clan."

It was the last thing he would ever say to her as she died in his arms. Laying Kaede down on the side of the house, he turned around still holding Kikyo's slowly cooling body.

"This is all your doing! She did everything for you villagers, and when she finally had her chance at happiness, you couldn't let her have it! I will make you pay for the suffering you caused her."

His eyes turned red as he transformed into a giant demon dog.

….

Watching her body burn with the jewel, InuTairo cried as he held onto Kaede. The burning village lay behind them with no one left in sight, and he wished he could say it made him feel better, but nothing was going to fill the void within his heart. The killing and screaming might be some demons' cup of tea, but not his.

Looking down at his charge, sweet little Kaede, he swore to always fulfill his promise to Kikyo.

"Come Kaede, we must make our way to the western lands."


	2. Modern Inconvenience

Chapter 1

Modern Inconvenience

Lifting her head from the textbook, Kagome groaned in exasperation.

"Why do I have to learn all this crap! I'm not even a priestess!"

The little seven-year old girl pushed herself away from her desk, and the little eight-year old boy watching from her doorframe, rolled his eyes.

"Who cares if you're not one! You have to learn it, so just shut up and get to studying, wench!"

Pouting, the girl walked over to him and tugged on his arm.

"Come on, InuYasha! Play with me!"

Yanking his arm away from her, he watched her fall to the ground.

"Look! It ain't my job to play with you! All I'm supposed to do is protect you, so do your studying and stop pestering me!"

Looking up at the silver-haired boy, tears welled in her eyes as her chin shook. She didn't know why he started hating her so much, but all she ever wanted was to be his friend again.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me? All I want is to be friends again, Inu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?! We used to play with each other all the time and I've always called you that!"

He was irritated beyond belief, but a small part of him wished he would play with her like they did before.

"Your job is to learn all there is to know about being a priestess, and my job is to protect you. End of story."

His cool demeanor did nothing to squelch the sobs of little Kagome. Slamming the door on his face, she ran over and hurled herself on the bed.

"Stupid, InuYasha! We used to be friends, and he was so kind. I liked being with him so much! Now, he's just a mean jerk!"

…..

The hanyou in question could hear every word and felt his eye twitch. Stupid girl! She needed to get over this and get on with her duties!

Walking down the long hallway, InuYasha ran right into Rin, Kagome's nine-year old sister and the oldest Higurashi sibling. However, he didn't get a chance to apologize before his oldest brother, Sesshomaru had him by the neck.

"What do you think you're doing, half-breed? Shouldn't you be guarding Kagome?"

Rin lightly touched his arm, "come on, Sessh. Let him go, you know it was an accident."

Turning to her, Sesshomaru's cold eyes warmed slightly and he dropped his littlest brother on the floor.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

He walked off, but paused when Rin wasn't by his side. Instead, she knelt beside InuYasha.

"You know, Kagome has always called you her best friend. She holds you dear to her heart. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can make up."

Getting up off the ground, he hid his face from her. Rin and Sesshomaru can play the 'friend' game all they want, but InYasha didn't want to pretend like they had a choice anymore.

"It's best for her to think of me as a wall ornament, because I'm not her friend."

Oh, the joys of timing, for none other than his second older brother, Miroku, and the eight-year old Higurashi sibling, Sango, came trapesing up.

"Rin, is everything okay, Sis?"

Shaking her head, she smiled at her second youngest sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sesshomaru and I were just about to take a stroll in the garden. Would you two like to join us?"

Sango side glanced at Miroku who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure! Why not?"

The four left InuYasha to walk back to Kagome's room. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and hated his father for telling him the real reason for their existence. Everything was fine before, perfect even… then reality came crashing down. How could his brothers still act so happy about everything?! Didn't they feel the world caving in?! The chain on the leash tightening?!

….

(ten years later)

"Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

InuYasha leaned on the outside palace wall in his red t-shirt and jeans looking at his charge, from the garden, walking the balcony ledge. Of all the hair-brained things she could be doing! And in a spaghetti strap mini-dress that left nothing to the imagination. He could even see her light pink lacey panties.

She rolled her eyes as she scaled the balcony. Stupid InuYasha, why did he always have to ruin everything?

"I'm enjoying myself! Maybe you should try it sometime!"

Balancing precariously, she aimed her bow at the farthest tree in the garden and focused all her power into the arrow. Taking a deep breath in, she exhaled and let it fly. Kagome watched her arrow, awash with purple light, buzz through the sky, hit the tree, and light it up before the purple hue faded.

"Made it."

Feeling proud, she made her way off the balcony wall, but didn't realize how far off balance her left foot was, and started to fall.

InuYasha sneered in annoyance as his charge fell. Quicker than Kagome knew he could move, InuYasha swiped her up and threw her on the grassy floor, ignoring her dress riding up to her hips in the process.

"Ow! Why can't you be nice for once?!"

Growling low in his throat, he glared at the girl, no, woman before him. All the years they spent together and she still didn't get it.

"It's not my job to be nice! It's my job to keep you breathing! Nothing more and nothing less!"

Standing up, she glared just as hard at him as she brushed off her mini-dress.

"Well you can take your 'job' and shove it up your ass!"

Stomping away from him, she screamed out her frustrations as she entered the great hall of their palace. She didn't want to see the smiling faces of her sisters and their protectors, but there they all were.

Sango jumped up immediately, Miroku in tow.

"Kagome! What happened?! Is everything alright?"

She swore to herself, that day long ago, that InuYasha would never again see her cry. Now away from him, she let out the tears of frustration.

"That InuYasha is such a jerk! Okay so I was scaling the balcony and he had to catch me, but why does he have to be so mean about everything?!"

Sesshomaru walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"For some reason, InuYasha took it rather hard when he discovered his purpose in life. Miroku and I can't understand why, but this is how he's chosen to act because of it."

"But I'm not responsible for this! Why is he blaming me?!"

No one knew what to say and Rin came up to hold her baby sister. That half-demon had a way of getting under Kagome's skin more than anyone else ever could.

"There, there. It will be alright. He'll calm down and be his usual self in no time."

Kagome stilled at that. She didn't want him to be his 'usual self'. She wanted the old InuYasha that would smile and swing her around, the one that was happy before finding out he was stuck… with… her.

"Oh, God! I know why he acts the way he does."

Everyone stared as Kagome lifted a shaky hand to her mouth. The realization hit her like a giant mac truck, and her heart broke.

"He hates knowing that he's stuck with me. He can't stand me so much, because he hates living out his life protecting me. I-I-I can't take this."

With that, Kagome sprinted off to her room and slammed the door shut. Sliding down the wood, she allowed herself to weep. It felt like all she did sometimes, but that's how deep InuYasha wedged himself in her heart before his 'talk' with his dad.

"I release you, InuYasha. I don't want you to protect me anymore."

…

A few hours later, InuYasha walked into the great hall, and proceeded to get glares from everyone. He keh'd, rolled his eyes, and took a seat on the big couch.

His brothers went back to taking care of Rin and Sango. Sesshomaru had Rin sitting between his legs as she read a book while he rubbed her back, Miroku had an arm wrapped around Sango as she leaned into him while eating a small dinner.

It was official, he lived in a crazy house where nothing made sense to him. Shaking his head, he went for some steak and began chowing down.

"InuYasha?"

Rin looked up from her book, fully aware of the way he was staring at them a moment ago.

"Would you mind terribly bringing a plate to Kagome? She didn't come down for dinner."

Crossing his arms, he turned his head, "why do I have to be the one to bring it?"

This time it was Miroku who piped up, but not before hitting his little brother upside the head.

"Because she's your responsibility so stop being an idiot!"

Getting up, he grabbed the premade plate and made his way up the stairs to Kagome's room. Knocking, he waited for the beautifully irritating girl to open it, but she didn't come. Again, he rapt on the door a little harder…still no Kagome.

Setting the food down on the floor, he kicked the door in and stared in shock at the empty room. Looking from one corner to the other, he couldn't see her anywhere!

"Kagome? Where are you, wench? Don't play games, with me. Come on out!"

Walking around, InuYasha inhaled her intoxicating aroma, mixed with the smell of tears, and sighed. That day, ten years ago, was the last time he was allowed in her room and so much had changed. Her bedding was no longer flowers, but a deep violet with light pink and aqua colored accent pillows. Her walls were still the natural stone, but drawings adorned a good portion of space. Did she do these?

He came to one that was quite unexpected. It was a drawing of him with a small smirk on his face, something Kagome never saw, something he couldn't remember the last time ever doing. Walking around some more, he got to her closet and a lump formed in his throat as his gut lurched. She had taken most of her clothes and, jerking his head to the window, he looked down to see a sheet rope. _Real original, Kagome._

Without speaking to anyone, InuYasha ran through the palace and out the door. He had to find her, right? Slowing his pace, he looked around at the many stores and something occurred to him, this was the one and only time he'd been out of the palace without Kagome, and the first time he felt the leash around his neck loosen some. Maybe he could enjoy himself before finding her.


	3. Chapter 2

Special disclaimer:

This chapter has sensitive content. There is no rape, but please be advised that there is near-rape.

Read and no flames please! 😊

Walking the dark streets, Kagome wrapped her jacket tighter around, and made her way to the train station. Thank goodness, she downloaded a map of the city on her phone, otherwise she would have been completely lost. Looking back at her home, she smiled sadly. Disappearing was her only option, then InuYasha would have a chance to choose the way he wanted to live. He would no longer be bound by a promise made centuries ago.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Turning around, Kagome stared at the wolf demon.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. I'm just on my way to the train station."

She tried to walk away, but some other wolf demons blocked her and made her look at the first one she encountered. He walked towards her with a predatorial stride.

"What's the rush? I thought we could get to know each other better. My name's Kouga, and what might yours be?"

Gulping, Kagome curtsied, not knowing she was showing a lot of leg in doing so.

"I'm Kagome."

Before she could understand what was happening, one of the wolf demons behind her grabbed her wrists and hoisted her arms above her head, suspending her in mid-air. She struggled to get free, until Kouga got far too close for comfort.

"Kagome, how about we play a little game of 'show and tell'. You first."

He opened her jacket to reveal her little mini-dress, and grinned as her breasts heaved with every labored breath.

"Let's have some fun."

She tried one last time to free herself, hating that all she could do with her spiritual powers was put it in objects. Shooting it from her fingers right now would have really come in handy.

Flailing and kicking her legs, she didn't expect him to catch them, or the position it placed her in as he got in between her legs.

"That wasn't very nice, Kagome. Although, you did make it rather easy for me to get to know you."

Finding her voice, she did her best not to shake as he walked in closer and closer, running his clawed hands up her legs.

"I don't wish to know you like that so, please put me down."

There it was, he was flush against her and she couldn't move. His hot breath fanned over her ear as he ran his hands further up to get a feel of her round bottom. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the evidence of his desire through his pants.

"That's too bad, little girl, because this big bad wolf isn't taking no for an answer."

She did her best to glare at him, trying to hide her fear.

"I'll scream if you don't release me."

Finding the thin material keeping him from what he desired, he sliced it off.

"Please do, though I don't know how you could get me any more turned on. Of course, if you do scream, know that I own this street so don't expect anyone to come to your aid."

She didn't care what he said, all she knew was the sound of a belt buckle being loosened and the unimaginable fear of losing her innocence like this.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He swiftly cut her scream off with a slap to the face, and now he was mad, now he would take away her maidenhood and dignity.

"I said you could scream, I didn't say you could scream another man's name! Throw her on the ground!"

The big wolf demon let go of her arms and dropped her, bruising her legs on the hard, wet concrete. That's funny, when did it start raining?

Kouga grabbed her by the hair and forced his mouth onto hers, ripping her dress off at the same time. She did her best to cover herself, but he wouldn't have it as he broke the kiss and flipped her over, slamming her into the ground once more.

"Heh, heh, heh, your humiliation will be my pleasure, bitch. I'll show you how demons take their women. You may not enjoy this, Kagome, but I'm tempted to say this may end up being the best rut of my life. After all, how many demons can say they had the privilege of f***ing a Higurashi woman?"

The pain from hitting the floor a couple of times was so horrible, that she barely registered what he said. Tears flowed freely as they mixed with the pouring rain. He knew what family she was in, which meant, this was his goal from the beginning.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha, please…save me."

Kouga laughed as he lifted her up on her hands and knees. Definitely, the best ass he'd ever seen, and all it would take was one deep thrust to be in pleasure paradise.

One minute he was preparing for the euphoric moment, the next, he was grabbing his side from the wolf demon sized hole he was found himself in. Looking up, all he saw was his men being picked off one by one. Then the tyrant walked over to Kagome.

Kouga wanted to humiliate her, that was why he ripped her dress off. Humiliate her for screaming InuYasha's name. Curling into herself, she chanted, over and over again.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYa-…"

The events of that evening finally took its toll on her as she fainted.

After seeing the state, she was in, InuYasha walked back over to the wolf demon that dared to touch her, clawed his face deep enough to leave permanent scarring, even for a demon, and glared menacingly.

"How dare you think you can touch Kagome! I would tear your life from you now if it wasn't so vital to take care of her right now! I'm barely reigning in my rage, so leave our lands, while you can, and never come back! Do we have an understanding?"

Kouga, holding his bleeding face, now realized how banged up he was and simply nodded before racing off as fast as he could.

Walking back over to Kagome, he shrugged off his coat, draped it over her naked form, and picked her up bridal style. Making his way back to the palace, he berated himself for being so stupid and childish.

' _Why did she run away knowing I couldn't protect her?! Maybe if I had treated her nicer, this would have never happened. Kagome's always so sweet and she deserves more from me than this cold shell I've been giving her for so many years. I can't blame her for leaving, it must be unbearable to be around me…this is all my fault, and I don't even know if I made it before…'_

Getting out of the rain for a second, InuYasha bent his head down to focus on her scent, and closed his eyes in relief. Thank God, the wolf didn't have his way with her. When she woke up, she would be happy to know her innocence was intact.

"InuYasha…InuYasha…"

"Shhhh."

He held her close, trying to ignore what her naked body was doing to him. Now was not the time to question his physical reaction to her, all that mattered was getting her home safe.


	4. Chapter 3

Once at the palace, he leaped to her balcony and sat her gently on the floor to grab a towel and a sleep shirt for her. Kneeling in front of her, he took his soaked jacket off her shoulders and hated himself more as the bruises formed on her body. She was still too beautiful for her own good, banged up or not.

Wrapping the warm towel around her, he lightly rubbed her arms and legs before dressing her in a white sleep shirt. When he picked her up a second time to place her in bed, Kagome came to.

"I-InuYasha?"

Nodding his head, he was surprised by the hug she gave him. He closed his eyes and held onto her as sobs wracked her body.

"I knew you would come for me, but I didn't want you too either. I didn't want you to have to protect me."

Well that was very confusing to him, but he didn't want to interrupt her.

"I finally understand why you hate me so much, why being around me is a burden. It's because you can't stand knowing that you're bound to me for the rest of our lives. You can't stand to be around me, because I'm the reason you can't live a normal life."

Setting her down on the bed, he noticed she wouldn't let go of him, so he laid down with her.

"Kagome, you are right. I don't want to feel obligated to do any of this, but the reason why I've acted so cold is because I used to think that we were destined to meet and that fate set it up that way, but then I found out that it wasn't fate, but a centuries old promise passed down to all Takahashi men. It seemed like the friendship wasn't real anymore, and I felt betrayed. I loved being around you, but I hated having no choice in it."

Kagome was playing with the damp tendrils of his silver hair as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Don't you understand, InuYasha? The promise is fate. You could have been born in any other family, and so could I, but you were specifically born into the Takahashi's and I, the Higurashi's. That, in and of itself is fate bringing us together…that is destiny."

It took ten hard years for InuYasha to finally understand why his brothers acted the way they did around Kagome's sisters. This epiphany for him was a natural common sense for them. Looking down, InuYasha unwound himself and stood up.

"InuYasha! Please…don't leave me."

"I just need to get on some dry clothes, and then I'll be back."

He left for just a minute, but Kagome didn't want any time away from him.

She worried her lip, realizing after, that it was a bad idea as the bruising made it tender to the touch. Doing her best, she tried to move the covers, but winced as every part of her was in pain.

Running back into the room, InuYasha smirked at her and shook his head.

"Couldn't wait for me to come back, huh?"

Kagome smiled and let him maneuver the covers over her, thrilled beyond belief to see that smirk she loved so much when they were younger.

"Wait, will you lay with me?"

Glancing down and back up, InuYasha nodded his head and crawled in beside her. She scooted in and curled up into his bare chest. He hid the moan that wanted to escape as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"InuYasha, can things be the way they were before with us? When you would smile a lot, laugh a lot, and hold me like this?"

Leaning his head down, he gazed into her deep blue eyes, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'll do my best, now get some rest."

Kagome nestled in and sighed as a smile played on her lips before sleep overcame her. He worked his hands through her damp hair and understood how precious she was to him. The scene he came upon that night, those demons were lucky he didn't kill them. His sweet charge, Kagome, on her hands and knees, naked, humiliated, and beaten while the demons laughed at her expense. That was something he never wanted to see again.

Pulling her even closer, he kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger longer than need be.

"I promise you, Kagome. You will never suffer, like you did tonight, ever again. I will protect you, my sweet beautiful Kagome."

It was raining, the sidewalk was hard beneath her. Why did she leave the safety of her palace?! Hands touched her, dirty uncivilized hands were groping and pulling at her skin. The pain was too much! The truth of her situation was too horrible and damaging to think about. All she wanted to do was scream.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and InuYasha could see the memories of her attack reflected in their blue depths. Caressing the side of her face with his thumb, he watched her relax and lean into him. He was her sanctuary.

"InuYasha, tell me it never happened."

Holding her still, he closed his eyes as the onslaught of guilt tightened his throat.

"I wish I could, Kagome. At least he didn't succeed in taking what he wanted."

Tilting her head up with his fingers, InuYasha stared into her eyes filled with a fragileness and vulnerability he never saw there before.

"I understand now that me caring for you isn't an annoyance or a pain, it's what will keep you safe. My feelings will make me strong, it'll make me a great Guardian for you, and the events of last night will not be repeated. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

She smiled through her sorrow and felt tears brimming.

"You care about me?"

Chuckling he kissed her forehead, something Kagome was completely not ready for.

"Silly girl, I've cared about you since we were little. I just didn't think I could watch over you correctly and be your friend. Now I know differently and I never want to be away from you again."

That did it. Whether her body was still roaring with pain or not, she didn't care as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. This was what she always wanted! If she was entirely honest with herself, she wanted more than friendship but she was willing to let that go for now.

"Oh, InuYasha! My best friend, I'm so glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back."

Why did her close proximity make his body hum with excitement? Did he just feel his heart speed up too? InuYasha rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent and resisting the urge to nuzzle the tender spot.

Smirking, he lifted his face to whisper in her ear, "I think today you should stay in bed and rest. Don't worry about studying."

Shivers erupted from her body, but not of disgust like with Kouga, no, these were shivers of desire. The way his breath felt hot on her skin, his lips so close to touching her sensitive neck. Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Mm kay."

Getting up from the bed, he chuckled at the whine and pout from her.

"I'll be right back. Oh, did you want me to get some movies to watch?"

"Yes, please!"

Stepping out of the room, he shut the door and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to stay strong for her, so if he was going to break down then now was the time to do it. Running to his room, he let himself cry and let out all the shame and regret for the way he'd been treating her. It was because of him that she was even in that situation, and no matter how strong their relationship might get, it won't change last night's events.

Wiping his eyes, he grabbed some movies she might like and made his way back.

"InuYasha!"

He turned around to see Rin and Sessomaru staring intently at him.

"Hey guys, is everything alright?"

Tilting his head to the side, Sesshomaru questioned whether or not his brother was dropped on his head too much as a child.

"We should be asking you that, so is Kagome alright? Did you finally make up with her?"

Of course! The last time he spoke to everyone was when he was taking dinner to her. They didn't even know what happened.

"She's fine, and we did make up. Things are going to be different from now on."

He dashed into the room and was thankful he didn't run into Sango and Miroku as well.

Kagome moaned a little from the bed.

"InuYasha, would you see if there's any Advil in the bathroom?"

"Sure."

He opened the door next to her closet and rummaged through the drawers, until he found it. Using a disposable cup, he got some cold water from the sink and made his way back to the bed.

"You need some help sitting up?"

Trying to move her body, she let out a small yell as her body protested. InuYasha rolled his eyes and lifted her up, careful to miss the bruises on her sides. No doubt those were made by the wolf demon's hands. Being so forceful with such a gentle girl…maybe InuYasha should have killed him.

"Thanks, InuYasha."

He watched her lift the cup to her mouth and he could easily see the hand-shaped bruise on her wrist. What the hell happened before he got there!? Even her usually pink lips were a tinge of blue and slightly swollen.

Sitting down next to her, he grabbed the empty cup and place it on her nightstand. He reached his hand out to brush her hair away from her face, and saw another bruise along her jaw.

"Kagome, I don't want you to relive this nightmare, but I need to know. What happened before I got there? What did they do to cause so many bruises?"

Suddenly finding the comforter interesting, Kagome recalled the key moments for him.

"I was on my way to the train station. I had decided to release you from your duty by disappearing, so you could be free to live a life you want. Not far from the station, Kouga and the other wolf demons came up to me. I wish I could say it was a blur, but I remember every detail as one big wolf demon held my wrists above my head, dangling me in the air while Kouga opened my jacket. He liked what he saw and I knew this was going to be bad if I didn't escape, so I started kicking. That was a big mistake; he grabbed me and positioned himself between my legs. When he started moving his hands higher and higher, walking closer to me, grabbing my ass and ripping my panties off, I panicked and screamed your name as loud as I could."

He saw tears fall and dampen the comforter, but she continued through them.

"Kouga didn't like me screaming another man's name, and slapped me hard across the face. Then he told the demon holding me up in the air to drop me. I hit the sidewalk hard, and if the pain wasn't enough, he ripped my dress off! All I wanted to do was curl up and hide myself from them, but Kouga wasn't finished. He slammed his lips onto mine; I'm very thankful my first kiss was you and not him. So, after that, he picked me up, flipped me over, and forced my hands and knees into the concrete. Then he said something that made my blood run cold."

Settling into the bed with her, InuYasha gently cradled her bruised body.

"What did he say?"

She wrapped her arms around his naked torso and took a deep breath.

"He said, 'it would be the best rutting he's ever had and it would be a privilege to take my maidenhood, after all, how many demons could say they've had a Higurashi woman?'"

Well that was interesting. How did Kouga know she was of the Higurashi bloodline when they never left the palace, and if they ever did, it was discreetly.

"So, next was when I arrived."

"Yeah. I-I lost all hope. I really thought, this is it, my innocence was going to be taken by a monster, instead of someone I love. There was no coming back from it. Then…you saved me. I could never repay you, but maybe you'll let me do one thing when I'm better."

Tilting her head up, he smirked at her.

"And what might that be?"

Smiling, she summed up the courage and lifted her aching arm to cup his cheek.

"You'll find out when I'm better."

He gazed into her eyes and saw so much trust in them. He would earn that trust again one day, but for now he would show her all he could offer, a life of fun, laughter, and joy.

Setting her hand down, he jumped up to quickly put the movie in and lay back on the bed with her. She scooted her upper body on top of him, resting her head on his chest as she watched the movie. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and lightly rubbed her back, more aware than ever of how dear his charge…how dear Kagome was to him. Said girl was lazily grazing his stomach with her fingers, making small invisible designs.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "yes, InuYasha?"

"As nice as that feels, you may be involuntarily causing certain things to happen."

"Certain things?"

"Come on, don't make me spell it out. You're a pretty girl, I'm a boy, and you are running your soft fingers up and down my abs."

Putting two and two together, Kagome peaked down and felt the blush rise to her cheeks. She was pretty happy to elicit that reaction from him, but it was a bit shocking.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. Do you want me to stop?"

Chuckling, he turned his head back to the movie.

"You can keep on if you want. I just didn't want my 'situation' to freak you out, if you happened to look down."

Smiling wide, Kagome started watching the movie again and moved her fingers, tracing the outline of each ab. Of course, it was hard to pay attention to the movie when he was rubbing her back. She wouldn't say anything though, it felt too good for him to stop.


	5. Chapter 4

Rin sat on her bed and played with Sesshomaru's hands as she nestled in between his legs. This was her favorite place to be.

"Hey, Sessh?"

"Yes, love."

She adored him when he called her that.

"Did InuYasha seem…different to you?"

"Yes. I found it quite strange that he would ask us if everything was okay. My instincts tell me something happened with him and Kagome."

Lifting his hand to her lips, Rin caressed his fingers with kisses.

"I think you may be right about that."

He hissed in pleasure as she continued her menstruations. This woman, if it wasn't bad enough that her face was like an angel's, her body was perfection, and her soul radiated like the sun, that damnable mouth of hers was going to make him break his promise to her.

"If you want us to continue this conversation, you may want to stop what you're doing, because the blood is not rushing to my brain at the moment."

Giggling, she wiggled into the evidence of his desire.

"No, but it is rushing to your head."

Even the stoic Sesshomaru had to crack a smile at her dirty pun.

"I promised to mate with you when you turned twenty, but if you keep that up, it may be much sooner."

She sighed and turned around to face him. It wasn't hard for her to admit that she fell in love with him the first time she saw him, of course he had a good five years on her, so a four-year old confessing love seemed rather silly. Now, he was only twenty-four and she was nineteen.

"Sessh, I'm so in love with you, and I'll wait however long it takes to be yours."

Grabbing her, he flipped them over, pinning her under him.

"Make no mistake, my love. You are already mine in mind, heart and soul, it is only your body I have yet to claim."

Her heart quickened at his declaration, and she found it difficult to keep her own promise. Smiling, she slid her fingers through his button up shirt, excited to hear his intake of breath.

"Don't I know it, Sesshy. However, the same goes for you."

Taking him by surprise, she flipped them around again and pinned him to the bed.

"You're already mine too, and I'll cat fight any girl that tries to take you."

Now that made him laugh as he held onto her hips.

"I may like to see that."

…

He watched her, kicking and punching the bag, with a dreamy look in his eyes. Miroku seemed to be a glutton for punishment as he nursed his bruised cheek. What was he to do when she would sway that voluptuous backside two and froe? Even now, he stared at that bottom as Sango rounded another kick to the bag. He could feel his pants tighten, but made sure to hide it in the bed, she would not like seeing that.

"I just don't get it, Miroku!"

"What was that, Sango darling?"

Breathing heavy, she stopped and held onto the bag to stabilize it.

"I'm talking about InuYasha and Kagome."

"Ah, yes. My brother the idiot."

"Right! From sister's intuition, I know that Kagome had a big crush on him when they were young, so obviously she still has feelings for him. How else do you explain the way she crumbles and breaks when he's mean to her?"

With a lopsided grin, Miroku appreciated her form.

"You look so ravishing when you talk passionately about something."

Blushing, Sango grabbed her towel to take a quick shower.

"Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for once?"

Looking up and tapping his chin for a minute, he smiled.

"Nope, I am a very horny half-demon."

Hitting him upside the head, she made her way to the bathroom.

"You can't use that excuse when your demon side only comes out once a month."

Sango ducked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Smirking, he rolled over and looked proudly at the tent in his pants.

"Just you wait, Sango. One day you will be mine and we will truly enjoy the throws of passion together."

…..

After their make out session, Rin decided to check in on her little sister, Kagome. Slowly opening the door, her mouth dropped as did Sesshomaru's when he came up beside her.

InuYasha was lying in bed with Kagome in a very romantic position. Much like the position two lovers would be in after a very satisfying night of love making.

"Sessh, what do we do?"

She looked over and tapped his mouth shut, getting his attention.

"I think we should leave them be. They look very happy. How would you feel if someone burst in on us in a moment of pure bliss?"

Glancing up at him, she tweaked his nose.

"Good point, let's leave them alone."

Shutting the door behind them, neither one knew they had awakened the hanyou inside.

"Sooner or later, they're going to figure out what happened."

Kagome, still half asleep, smiled big and goofy at him before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise, it took a moment to register what was going on, but soon he closed his eyes and returned it.

So many emotions bubbled up within him, and the heat permeating from his body was a new experience as she deepened the kiss with her tongue. Lightly grabbing her hips, he let her feel what she was doing to him. Breaking the kiss, he tried to talk some sense into her.

"Kagome-ah, you have to stop-mmm."

She kissed him until he couldn't form a coherent thought anymore, and rubbed her hands over his chest and stomach.

"I don't want to stop. I've wanted you for such a long time, Inu, and I've finally got the courage to show you how I feel."

That did it! InuYasha let go of his control and pressed her firmly against his body as he kissed her, making sure to win the battle and let his tongue delve into her mouth. She moaned and quickly tried to take his pants off to feel his bare flesh with no barriers between them.

Rubbing her back, his clawed hands made their way to her perfectly round bum and lightly squeezed, causing a gasp from her.

"Oh, InuYasha, do you want me as bad as I want you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He pressed her hips more firmly into his own and saw her eyes widen in surprise, "how's that for an answer?"

Reaching up, she grabbed the back of his head and slammed his mouth onto hers, both feeling shocks of pleasure racing through them. It didn't take long for them to tug on each other's clothes, but as InuYasha took her shirt off and gazed at her, he remembered what she'd been through.

"Kagome, wait. You aren't healed yet."

Kissing on his neck, she trailed a hand down to just under his stomach, but InuYasha stilled her movements.

"Kagome, there will be plenty of time for that, but I much rather you recover first and be as healed as you can possibly be."

Gazing into his bright gold eyes, she knew he was right and nodded her head.

"Alright, Inu, but promise me this won't be the last time we're like this with each other."

Poor Kagome, she was so worried he would turn cold again and she had no reason to. Leaning up, he gave her a soft and languid kiss.

"I promise you that the InuYasha you have now, is the one that will wake up with you tomorrow and every day after that. You are so precious to me."

Grabbing his face with both hands, she stared into his eyes.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me too. I have only ever wanted to be with you, and now that I know you want me as well…I can't stop now. I have to see where we can lead to."

Smirking, he kissed her again and made sure to keep it soft and gentle, wanting to convey his emotions by action. Kagome understood perfectly as he kissed her forehead afterward.

"We need to get you downstairs so you can eat something."

Helping her off the bed, he held her close, and made their way to the dining hall, Kagome making sure to move her hair over her bruised jaw to hide it.

This was how they were when Rin and Sesshomaru were walking the halls.

"Kagome! Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Rin. Just hurt myself like a stupid kid, fortunately I have InuYasha."

"Speaking of…have you been behaving yourself?"

Turning red, InuYasha cleared his throat, "what do you mean?"

Chuckling, Sesshomaru eyed them, "I think you know exactly what she means, little brother."

Kagome giggled, "well, I guess there's no point keeping it a secret."

"Keeping what a secret?"

Sango walked out of her room, which just so happened to be in the hall they were conversing at. InuYasha held Kagome by the waist and grinned, "Kagome and I are…well, we're together, right Kagome?"

Smiling big, she curled her arm around him and nodded, "he's my handsome Guardian boyfriend."


	6. Ch 5

Both sisters stared in shock, while the brothers had knowing looks on their faces. Miroku elbowed him, "I knew you had the hots for Kagome when we were little kids! It's about time you stopped denying it."

Said girl blushed a little as she leaned into InuYasha's side, "by the way guys, how come every time we're out of the room, you seem to be traveling the halls?"

Rin and Sango looked at each other and smiled, Rin decided to speak for them, "about six months ago, Sesshomaru and I stumbled on a secret door when Sango and Miroku came by, so we all went exploring, but the secret tunnels are like a giant maze, so we're doing our best to map them. It's kind of become a hobby."

"Sounds fun! Can we join you?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "of course you can, little sis."

So, all six of them walked down to the end of the hall and moved the hanging banner, with the dog demon clan symbol on it, and entered through the hidden door. Kagome held onto InuYasha's hand as they moved through the dark tunnels, until her big sister used her spiritual powers to manifest soft pink glowing orbs like candelabras lining the walls. That's when Kagome noticed some strange writings on the walls, "guys look!"

Her sisters and InuYasha's brothers came over, "we've tried to figure out the language or even what it means, but so far it's a mystery."

InuYasha stared at it and got this strange feeling like he'd seen it before, then words seemed to form in his mind, "Here lies Tessaiga, the reaper of Naraku and protector of Higurashi. Beware all who enter here with evil hearts, for you will never escape and shall surely die in your pursuit of the fang."

Lifting her other hand, Kagome cupped his cheek, "InuYasha, how did you know what it said?"

Blinking a few times, he furrowed his brow, "I don't know. The words just appeared in my head."

Looking back up at the wall, he touched the cold stone, "what is this Tessaiga anyway?"

Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged, well their little bro was determined to find out, "let's see if we can find this fang."

The eldest stepped aside, "lead the way, little brother."

Making sure Kagome was by his side, he moved to the front and started walking, the others followed behind, curious about his connection to the fang. They seemed to be walking for at least an hour, but more writing led them down to a room the others never saw before. Stepping in, Kagome looked at all the swords on the wall, "InuYasha, do you think one of these could be Tessaiga?"

"I think so, but how can I tell which one?"

Miroku took one off the wall, "it's just an ordinary sword."

Rumbling, the ground shaking, and everyone turned to the idiot still holding the sword. He put it back, but it was too late as a giant rock monster came out of the other wall! Sesshomaru grabbed a different sword and another monster appeared. Growling, InuYasha continued to dodge attacks, "stop grabbing the swords! I can barely handle these two!"

Sango and Rin joined the fight as Sesshomaru used his poison whips and Miroku, well he stands back and watches, observing everything. Yeah, it sucked being a half demon that only had powers on a full moon night, but he was used to it.

"Sango! Watch your back!"

Her giant boomerang spun with spiritual light as she smashed it into one monster, but Kagome was powerless without her bow and arrow. Sango ran to her sister as Rin blasted her opponent with balls of purifying energy, but couldn't see how close Kagome was to being snatched up by the monster InuYasha was fighting.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!"

He watched in horror as the monster grabbed her and felt his need to protect intensify. That's when he heard something vibrating and looked behind him to see one of the swords practically humming. Taking it into his hands, he was shocked to see it transform into a giant fang and swirling with demonic energy. He quickly sliced off the monster's arm holding Kagome and caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Standing up, she moved behind him, "now kill those things so we can get out of here."

Smirking, he moved to a battle stance and swiped the sword, amazed to see four claw mark shaped electric streams surging with demonic energy, burst from the fang and destroy the two monsters.

"I think we found Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru moved in front, "let me see."

However, when InuYasha allowed Sesshomaru to take hold of it, the fang scorched his hands. Miroku tried as well and it did the same, "it's as if the sword chose you, InuYasha."

Once the battle was done, the fang transformed back into a skinny sword and the wall the two monsters came out of, dissolved to show new tunnels. Rin got out the map and drew out the new tunnel after that room, making sure to include a tiny drawing of the fang so they would know it was that room on the map. Kagome walked into the new tunnel and looked at everyone, "up for a new adventure?"

InuYasha grinned and put the Tessaiga in its scabbard, hooking it onto his belt loop, "I'm in."

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand, "we'll go too. Maybe I'll get my own weapon. I'm sick of being the one without any special fighting powers."

His charge patted his back, "there, there, you're still important to me and your family, even if you don't have demonic powers to fight with."

They were walking into what seemed to be a maze, and Kagome noticed some more writing etched into the stone.

"Inu, what does this say?"

Coming to stand next to her, he squinted his eyes, "the Shikon no Tama brings death and destruction to all who seek it. You have been warned."

Looking down pensively, he was suddenly assaulted with flashes of images. A woman and man kissing at sunset, a village in flames, and a woman dying in someone's arms.

Kagome was having a similar situation as that name, 'shikon no tama' echoed in her mind as visions of a handsome man rushed through her. He was holding his love in the dying light, then the woman stepped in front of the man, being struck by something. Kagome clutched her chest and felt pain as if she'd been run through, "In..InuYasha."

Shaking his head, he snapped back into reality and moved to hold Kagome, but something felt different, "Kagome?"

She squinted up at him and felt as if she hadn't seen him for so long, hadn't felt his touch, waiting her whole life for it. Reaching up, she clung to him and crushed her mouth onto his, tears running down her face. InuYasha was feeling the same thing as her sweet taste seemed like something he craved for centuries, wait, centuries?

InuYasha growled low in his throat as he took over the kiss and it took on a more primal nature, but coughing from his brothers made him stop and lift up, unsure of what came over him. I mean, he wanted to be with her, but this feeling ran deeper than a need, deeper than a desire to have the one he wanted.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Nodding her head, she hid her face in his chest, "what was that? So many images and then this deep-seeded desperation to kiss you, touch you, to have you like…like…"

"Like we hadn't seen each other in a really long time."

Lifting her head, she gulped, "yeah, you too?"

"Yes, along with weird images of a couple."

Kagome moved to hold his hand and started walking, "come on, InuYasha, lead the way."

His brothers and her sisters were very confused, but followed along, too intrigued not to learn more.

Walking down and around the maze, InuYasha couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been there before. In no time, they made it to the middle of the maze where there seemed to be a water fountain surrounded by strange symbols. The statue on top of the small fountain matched the woman InuYasha saw in those flashes. He walked up to it and lightly trailed his hands down the stone woman's face, "who do you think she was?"

Walking up to it, Kagome peered into the water and saw something shining. She reached her hand in and pricked her finger, snatching her hand back.

"Ow! What was that?"

Rumbling, a constant hum of rumbling and The Guardians protected their charges as the fountain's waters turned red and moved aside to open up an underground stone staircase, shrouded in darkness. Moving over to it, Kagome pressed her hand over her chest, no more pain, but there was an overwhelming feeling in its place; an awareness on a spiritual level.

Without saying anything, Kagome started walking down the staircase as something seemed to be beckoning to her. InuYasha followed after her, along with everyone else, Rin lighting up the dark chamber to see something of a picture story painted on the walls.

"Wow, hey guys, come look at this!"

Rin felt everyone gather around her as she showed them all the pictures. Sango studied them and figured out which one was first, being the best at puzzles.

"This one has a young priestess with a big white dog in her lap, petting it, but then the next one is the same priestess being kissed by a white-haired man. I think the dog and the man are the same."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "yes, a dog demon just as I am."

"Exactly, now, here's where they are silhouetted by the sunset, but over in the corner shows another shadow of someone else."

Kagome walked up to it and lightly traced the silhouette of the man she knew was handsome, "they didn't know they were being watched by the head of the village, but he lusted after the priestess and was waiting for an opportunity to make her his."

Rin lightly touched her shoulder, "wait, Kagome, how do you know that?"

"I don't know, but…"

She moved to the next picture where soldiers came up to the priestess, "these are soldiers from a faraway village, carrying something precious, but it was also dangerous which brought them a lot of back luck and misfortune. The priestess had no idea they were coming, but when they appeared before her, she knew it meant no happily ever after with her love."

Dropping her hand, she walked to the one which showed the woman being held in the dog demon's arms, blood coming out of her mouth.

"When she came back to the village, the headman turned the villagers against her and agreed to lock her in her house with her little sister and wait for the night the dog demon, they believed bewitched her, would come for her. On that night, she grabbed the shikon no tama, the jewel those soldiers gave her, and planned to escape, but the headma…Onigumo wouldn't let them leave alive. He planned to kill the demon, but Ki-Kikyo stepped in the way because InuTairo, sweet InuTairo was carrying Kaede and Kikyo couldn't let her little sister be killed. The woman died in the arms of her love and that is when the promise was made to protect all the Higurashi's to ever be born."

Kagome wiped her eyes as tears kept flowing out, "I'm sorry, I don't know how I know this stuff or why I'm getting so upset."

Holding her from behind, InuYasha closed his eyes, "InuTairo returned to his castle with Kaede and the jewel, wanting to give her the best life he could, and he did. She found a young man and married, having a large family of boys and girls. InuTairo had no choice but to take a mate and have enough children to protect her own, and so became the lives of Takahashi and Higurashi families."

Sango looked at them strangely, "how can either of you know things like that?"

Looking up, Kagome gazed into his eyes and something strong surged between them, then they both looked over at the last painting: the black shadow of the priestess holding a purple jewel in her hand. Kagome reached her hand up to grab the jewel which stuck out from the painting, but it cut her hand somehow and her blood smeared onto the jewel causing a strange light to burst forth and flow downward into cracks in the floor. The cracks led to the center where stones moved and allowed a stand to come up with one tiny lavender jewel in a glass case.

Staring at it, Kagome seemed to hear something whispering to her, "the jewel of four souls."


End file.
